Apidae
Apidae is the largest family within the superfamily Apoidea, containing at least 5700 species of bees. The family includes some of the most commonly seen bees, including bumblebees and honey bees, but also includes stingless bees (also used for honey production), carpenter bees, orchid bees, cuckoo bees, and a number of other less widely known groups. Many are valuable pollinators in natural habitats and for agricultural crops. Check out Wikipedia for more details! Genus and Species * Apis (9 species) ** Apis andreniformis (Black Dwarf Honey Bee) ** Apis cerana (Eastern Honey Bee) *** Apis cerana cerana *** Apis cerana heimifeng *** Apis cerana indica (Indian Honey Bee) *** Apis cerana japonica (Japanese Honey Bee) *** Apis cerana javana *** Apis cerana johni *** Apis cerana nuluensis *** Apis cerana skorikovi ** Apis dorsata (Giant Honey Bee) *** Apis dorsata dorsata *** Apis dorsata binghami *** Apis dorsata breviligula *** Apis dorsata laboriosa (Himalayan Giant Honey Bee) ** Apis florea (Dwarf Honey Bee) ** Apis koschevnikovi ** †Apis lithohermaea ** Apis mellifera (Western Honey Bee) *** Apis mellifera adami *** Apis mellifera carnica (Carniolan Honey Bee) *** Apis mellifera cecropia (Greek Bee) *** Apis mellifera cypria (Cyprus Honey Bee) *** Apis mellifera iberiensis (Spanish Bee) *** Apis mellifera ligustica (Italian Bee) *** Apis mellifera macedonica (Macedonian Bee) *** Apis mellifera mellifera (European Dark Bee) *** Apis mellifera ruttneri (Maltese Honey Bee) *** Apis mellifera remipes *** Apis mellifera siciliana *** Apis mellifera sossimai ** †Apis nearctica ** Apis nigrocincta * Bombus (263 species) ** Bombus abnormis ** Bombus affinis (Rusty Patched Bumblebee) ** Bombus alpinus ** Bombus amurensis ** Bombus anachoreta ** Bombus angustus ** Bombus appositus ** Bombus ardens ** Bombus argillaceus ** Bombus armeniacus ** Bombus ashtoni ** Bombus asiaticus ** Bombus atratus ** Bombus atripes ** Bombus auricomus (Black and Gold Bumblebee) ** Bombus avanus ** Bombus avinoviellus ** Bombus baeri ** Bombus balteatus (Golden-belted Bumblebee) ** Bombus barbutellus ** Bombus beaticola ** Bombus bellardii ** Bombus bellicosus ** Bombus bicoloratus ** Bombus bifarius ** Bombus bimaculatus ** Bombus biroi ** Bombus bohemicus ** Bombus borealis ** Bombus braccatus ** Bombus brachycephalus ** Bombus branickii ** Bombus brasiliensis ** Bombus breviceps ** Bombus brevivillus ** Bombus brodmannicus ** Bombus caliginosus ** Bombus campestris ** Bombus centralis ** Bombus cerdanyensis ** Bombus chinensis ** Bombus cingulatus ** Bombus citrinus ** Bombus coccineus ** Bombus cockerelli ** Bombus confusus ** Bombus consobrinus ** Bombus convexus ** Bombus coreanus ** Bombus cornutus ** Bombus crotchii ** Bombus cryptarum (Cryptic Bumblebee) ** Bombus cullumanus ** Bombus czerskii ** Bombus dahlbomii ** Bombus deuteronymus ** Bombus digressus ** Bombus diligens ** Bombus distinguendus ** Bombus diversus ** Bombus ecuadorius ** Bombus ephippiatus ** Bombus erzurumensis ** Bombus excellens ** Bombus exil ** Bombus eximius ** Bombus expolitus ** Bombus fedtschenkoi ** Bombus ferganicus ** Bombus fernaldae ** Bombus fervidus ** Bombus festivus ** Bombus filchnerae ** Bombus flavescens ** Bombus flavidus ** Bombus flavifrons ** Bombus formosellus ** Bombus fragrans ** Bombus franklini (Franklin's Bumblebee) ** Bombus fraternus ** Bombus frigidus ** Bombus friseanus ** Bombus funebris ** Bombus funerarius ** Bombus genalis ** Bombus gerstaeckeri ** Bombus grahami ** Bombus griseocollis ** Bombus haematurus ** Bombus haemorrhoidalis ** Bombus handlirschi ** Bombus handlirschianus ** Bombus haueri ** Bombus hedini ** Bombus himalayanus ** Bombus honshuensis ** Bombus hortorum ** Bombus hortulanus ** Bombus humilis ** Bombus huntii ** Bombus hyperboreus ** Bombus hypnorum ** Bombus hypocrita ** Bombus ignitus ** Bombus imitator ** Bombus impatiens ** Bombus impetuosus ** Bombus incertus ** Bombus inexspectatus ** Bombus infirmus ** Bombus infrequens ** Bombus insularis ** Bombus irisanensis ** Bombus jacobsoni ** Bombus jonellus ** Bombus kashmirensis ** Bombus keriensis ** Bombus koreanus ** Bombus kotzschi ** Bombus ladakhensis ** Bombus laesus ** Bombus lantschouensis ** Bombus lapidarius ** Bombus lapidarius ** Bombus lapponicus ** Bombus lemniscatus ** Bombus lepidus ** Bombus longipennis ** Bombus longipes ** Bombus lucorum (White-tailed Bumblebee) ** Bombus luteipes ** Bombus macgregori ** Bombus magnus (Northern White-tailed Bumblebee) ** Bombus makarjini ** Bombus margreiteri ** Bombus marussinus ** Bombus maxillosus ** Bombus medius ** Bombus melaleucus ** Bombus melanopoda ** Bombus melanopygus ** Bombus melanurus ** Bombus mendax ** Bombus mesomelas ** Bombus mexicanus ** Bombus miniatus ** Bombus minshanicus ** Bombus mirus ** Bombus mixtus ** Bombus mlokosievitzii ** Bombus modestus ** Bombus mongolensis ** Bombus monozonus ** Bombus monticola ** Bombus morawitzi ** Bombus morawitzianus ** Bombus morio ** Bombus morrisoni ** Bombus mucidus ** Bombus muscorum ** Bombus natvigi ** Bombus neoboreus ** Bombus nevadensis (Nevada Bumblebee) ** Bombus niveatus ** Bombus nobilis ** Bombus norvegicus ** Bombus novus ** Bombus oberti ** Bombus obtusus ** Bombus occidentalis (Western Bumblebee) ** Bombus oceanicus ** Bombus opifex ** Bombus opulentus ** Bombus parthenius ** Bombus pascuorum ** Bombus patagiatus ** Bombus pensylvanicus ** Bombus perezi ** Bombus perplexus ** Bombus persicus ** Bombus personatus ** Bombus picipes ** Bombus polaris (Arctic Bumblebee) ** Bombus pomorum ** Bombus portchinsky ** Bombus pratorum ** Bombus pressus ** Bombus pseudobaicalensis ** Bombus pullatus ** Bombus pyrenaeus ** Bombus pyrosoma ** Bombus quadricolor ** Bombus religiosus ** Bombus remotus ** Bombus richardsiellus ** Bombus robustus ** Bombus rohweri ** Bombus rotundiceps ** Bombus rubicundus ** Bombus rubriventris ** Bombus ruderarius ** Bombus ruderatus ** Bombus rufipes ** Bombus rufocinctus ** Bombus rufofasciatus ** Bombus rupestris ** Bombus saltuarius ** Bombus sandersoni ** Bombus schrencki ** Bombus securus ** Bombus semenovianus ** Bombus semenoviellus ** Bombus senex ** Bombus sibiricus ** Bombus sichelii ** Bombus simillimus ** Bombus sitkensis ** Bombus skorikovi ** Bombus sonani ** Bombus sonorus ** Bombus soroeensis ** Bombus sporadicus ** Bombus steindachneri ** Bombus subterraneus ** Bombus subtypicus ** Bombus suckleyi ** Bombus sulfureus ** Bombus superbus ** Bombus supremus ** Bombus sushkini ** Bombus sylvarum ** Bombus sylvestris ** Bombus sylvicola ** Bombus tanguticus ** Bombus ternarius ** Bombus terrestris (Buff-tailed Bumblebee) ** Bombus terricola (Yellow-banded Bumblebee) ** Bombus tibetanus ** Bombus tichenkoi ** Bombus transversalis ** Bombus tricornis ** Bombus trifasciatus ** Bombus trinominatus ** Bombus trophonius ** Bombus tucumanus ** Bombus tunicatus ** Bombus turkestanicus ** Bombus turneri ** Bombus unicus ** Bombus ussurensis ** Bombus vagans ** Bombus vandykei ** Bombus variabilis ** Bombus velox ** Bombus vestalis ** Bombus veteranus ** Bombus vogti ** Bombus vosnesenskii ** Bombus waltoni ** Bombus weisi ** Bombus wilmattae ** Bombus wurflenii ** Bombus zonatus * Lestrimelitta ** L. limao * Xylocopa ** X. latipes (Tropical Carpenter Bee)